


【C梅】隔岸观火（十五）

by kimi10



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi10/pseuds/kimi10
Summary: 设定：阿斯伯格综合征AUC梅炮友梗，无妻无子设定人物形象大致参考14-15年但所有时间线和比赛都是胡编乱造想写一个迟钝的梅团一个男友力爆棚（？）的总裁一个时不时出现的……哈梅线拉群主下水抱歉【拉梅】车请注意，有详细描写洁癖、不适者请退散





	【C梅】隔岸观火（十五）

梦中场景一如现实，只不过主角换了又换。这世界光怪陆离，荒诞又真实，梦中温存已成了刀山火海，只有眼前人才是救赎。  
神啊，原谅我吧！原谅我的自私，怯懦和贪婪。  
小国王伸手拉住了伏在身上的拉基蒂奇，感受着副驾驶的靠背被缓缓放平，慢慢睁开眼看着面前被略长的金发掩映的浅色眼眸。  
往昔如梦与如今的真实场景开始交错。  
那个乍暖还寒的初春夜晚，克里斯没开暖气的宾利里，车窗为两个年轻人一晌贪欢的灼热呼吸铺上一层水雾。  
如今是盛夏的清晨，拉基蒂奇的奥迪里冷气开的足够，冷暖交错的车窗也因为内外温差雾气弥漫。  
一冷一暖，一个白天一个黑夜。  
相似的场景，天翻地覆的两个世界。  
梅西笑了笑，他知道自己还没完全清醒，梦境与现实一片恍然，他用指腹轻轻抚弄了几下克罗地亚人眉间的金色发丝，微凉。  
被拨弄的头发偶尔会擦到拉基蒂奇的眼角，想来是痒的，他看着拉基蒂奇无奈的闭上了眼睛，弯起了嘴角：“伊万……真好看……”  
这不是一句奉承，克罗地亚人就是有这么一种安定的美感，像是晨间湿漉漉的森林里，你踩着苔藓，散发在空气中的味道，有种木质的冰冷香气，背对着微光，看着露珠从枝头滑落，然后用手接住，那水平静的留在手心里。  
轻柔的吻和微凉的发一起落在小国王敏感的颈侧，拉基蒂奇的气息萦绕在他的周身，一如既往地克制而温柔：“你是不是觉得，你一夸我，我就拿你没办法？”  
“难道不是？”小国王笑得狡黠，被自己舔的红润的嘴唇无意识得抿紧又松开，呼出的热气在开足冷气的封闭车子里格外明显。  
“当然不是”，拉基蒂奇轻轻舔吻着梅西耳后敏感的肌肤，看着那片对于男人来说过于白腻的肤色泛起了粉红，激起身下小国王一阵无助的战栗：“里奥是个小坏蛋，里奥就算什么都不说，我拿里奥总是没办法的。”  
梅西还想反驳，红艳艳的唇却被克罗地亚人迅速地攫取住，吻了个结实。  
啊，拉基蒂奇这个骗子。  
小国王一边艰难的保持呼吸一边想。  
他的中场情人平时看起来总是温柔克制，连拥抱亲吻都保持着舒适的距离感，没想到这个吻突然热烈霸道，他的唇追逐着梅西的，双手捧着他的脸颊，虔诚而执拗，不许他的小国王有一丝一毫的退缩。他先是试探得吮住了梅西的舌尖，轻而缓地勾挑着，直到怀里的人开始迷乱不再想着逃走，然后动情地舔舐着小国王的齿序和舌根，一来一回间，梅西难耐的喘息和哼鸣开始不受控制。  
空气燃烧了起来。  
阿根廷人长久没有情事的身体开始有了反应，他艰难地在挑起的情欲里挣扎出一分清明，那个感觉又回来了。  
梅西觉得自己也跟着燃烧了起来。  
如此的似曾相识。  
很快，拉基蒂奇就不再给他机会去思考这些了，他放过了梅西的嘴唇，转而舔吻起梅西耳后那边细腻的软肉。  
小国王被舔得软下了身体，一边躲闪着，一边发出细小的呻吟：“伊万……好痒……”  
拉基蒂奇却不允许他反抗，牢牢压在对方的身上，湿热的唇舌含住敏感的耳珠，不住地吮吸直到小国王放弃了挣扎放松下来，借着舌尖顺着耳朵的轮廓钻到了耳孔里，一次又一次，模仿着交合的动作来回舔弄，越发深刻地碾压过凹陷，还时不时往里面吹气。  
梅西觉得自己开始目眩神迷，他开始颤抖，发出压抑的呻吟，他硬的厉害，那个久无安抚的器官紧紧束缚在牛仔裤里，甚至有点儿疼。  
“里奥……”金发的克罗地亚人叹息着在他耳边低喘，发丝黏连着额头的汗水蹭在梅西的侧脸，原本颜色偏浅的瞳色目光灼灼：“里奥真的在我怀里吗？里奥真的愿意和我在一起吗？我觉得，好不真实……”  
“我在这儿”，梅西心里柔软的一疼，像是被玫瑰花刺扎上的掌心，涨涨得，又麻麻的：“伊万，我就在这儿，哪里都不去。”  
“那……真的很好”，拉基蒂奇的手指像有魔力，所到之处所有的扣子都应声开启，温热的手掌贴上了梅西狂乱的心跳，他笑了笑，眼睛里的光彩简直像要流淌出来一样：“世界上最美妙的莫过于你，在我还不谙世事的年纪，对生活的全部期待就是绚烂的理想本身，而里奥，就是我的理想。”  
小国王被他过于热烈直白的眼神看得红了脸，然后为拉基蒂奇手上下流的动作拔高了呻吟。那双灵活的手解开了小国王紧绷的裤子，把早就亟待抚慰的性器释放了出来，拉下内裤的时候，拉基蒂奇被小国王迫不及待弹跳而出的阴茎逗笑了：“里奥好着急。”  
自从和克里斯分道扬镳，梅西几个月没接触过性事了。他本不是个欲望很多的人，但身体经不住挑逗，没多久就射了出来。  
可他的身体被调教得太好，单纯的射精已经不能让他全然满足，某些急迫的酸痒酥麻从身后升起，提醒着他多渴望被人填满：“伊万……”  
“乖……别急……”  
小国王的中场情人总是耐心非常，扩张来得小心翼翼而漫长无比，敏感的胸口被拉基蒂奇不停得欺负着，乳粒颤巍巍得晶亮，后穴里不停翻搅的手指发出黏腻的声响。  
“别……别玩了伊万……”梅西的呻吟里带着急切的哭腔，被温柔打开的感觉是很好，可他现在迫切的需要什么把自己充实起来，把自己心脏里空虚的那一块补起来，用快乐掩盖掉不能胸腔里不能忽视的疼痛。  
拉基蒂奇一向对梅西有求必应，这次当然也不意外。  
他抽出自己的手指，用早就炽热的欲望替代它们。  
拉基蒂奇进来的时候小国王发出了一声难以言喻的抽泣，一行眼泪无知觉地从梅西煞红的眼角滑落，他不知道自己整个清晨等待的空虚和痛苦是得到了解脱，还是刚刚开始。  
他握着小国王那惊人的腰线，缓缓地前后运动，他本想等着梅西好好适应之后再开始，却无奈怀里的小狮子闹腾着要他快一点，重一点，不知道是耽于情欲还是只想自虐。  
梅西汗湿的发，紧闭的眼，一声高过一声的呻吟，都让平日里自制力颇高的克罗地亚人难以压抑，拉基蒂奇顺着小国王的意用力抽送着怒张的性器，身下的人软着腰身无力的迎合和急促的喘息。不断变换着戳刺的角度，终于在狠狠操到某一点的时候，梅西发出了拔高的声音，甚至在连续不断的顶弄下哭喊了出来，然后十分突然的拉下拉基蒂奇的脖子死命地吻他。  
这一刻梅西想吻他，也只能吻他，仅存的理智让他狠狠缠住了情人的唇舌，把那个要不得的名字死死压在了舌根底下，一个音符都不能泄露，整个车厢里充满了水液摩擦的暧昧声响。  
他想他至少明白了一点。  
那些不可控制的欲望，都是那个人的化身，是他无法拒绝的毒药，是他不断沉沦的瘾，被翻红浪，大汗淋漓，不断蹂躏着他的肉体和他空空荡荡的心。  
他感到抱歉，可又无可奈何，他任凭他的金发情人将他翻来覆去地进入，那双充满魔力的腿就缠在拉基蒂奇的腰间摇摇欲坠。  
快感，自责，愧疚，迷茫，交替掺杂在小国王雾气迷蒙的眼睛里，他就那么射了，再一次。

拉基蒂奇打开车门把累到睡着的小国王抱进家门，身体是满足的心里是乱的。  
他知道梅西全部异常的来源都是那个锲而不舍的葡萄牙人，在他和梅西在一起之前，也试图提醒梅西他的异常是因何而起，却……失败了。  
他亲自把哈维的小国王送到了马德里，然后再亲自把他带回巴塞罗那。  
懵懂的小国王带着伤口跟他回来，拉基蒂奇接受梅西的表白就接受的心安理得。  
你看，我是给过罗纳尔多机会的，是他太傻，也太不成熟。  
我们永远别想将一杯水一次性倒满，因为它不会真正意义上被倒满，并且溢出来的部分，就叫浪费。  
爱梅西这样的人需要重复这种爱，重复这种浪费。  
拉基蒂奇看着梅西眉头紧皱的睡颜，苦笑。  
他本以为，他不怕被浪费的。


End file.
